Roller lifters can be used in an engine valvetrain to reduce friction and as a result provide increased fuel economy. In other advantages, a roller lifter can open a valve quicker and for a longer period of time than a flat tappet lifter. In this regard, airflow can be attained quicker and longer increasing the ability to create power. In some applications it is desirable to keep the roller lifter from rotating around its longitudinal axis during operation.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.